Just one day
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: As lord of the dead, Shun is able to grant a wish that Athena has made and is giving her and the saints a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Just one day

By: MimiYamatoForever

The music and laughter could be heard through the entire palace and Sanctuary but there was a great reason for the celebration.

The Holy War was over and everyone was alive and well. Athena's army was intact and they were all ready to continue devoting their lives to their goddess.

Through the dancing and music, no one noticed that two people were missing.

[][][]

The emerald colored eyes of the teenage man were gazing up at the moon when he was joined by the woman he once served.

"The first night of peace." Athena sighed happily.

"Everyone is having a great time now that there's no more possible battles." Shun agreed.

"Why aren't you in there with them? I'm sure the judges are worried trying to find you." Athena said with a smile.

"I'll go back before they start to tears walls down." Shun said with a chuckle. "But right now, I was thinking of something."

"What's that?"

"Well, before I was fully reincarnated, I saw the Gold Saints give their lives to open the Wailing Wall. I want to make it up to them."

"How?"

"Well, before I left the room I heard Milo talking to Camus about what the previous Gold Saints would have done if they were here in this time during the war. Then I started to remember a few of the Gold Saints I encountered in the last war. I was thinking, what if I could allow the previous Gold Saints to come and meet their incarnations?"

Athena tried to keep her hope and excitment down. Was Shun, the reincarnation of Hades, saying that he was going to allow her previous Gold Saints to return to her?

"You mean, you're going to allow the previous Gold Saints to return?"

"I want to but we have to keep in mind that they can only be here in the living world for only one day." Shun answered. "From twelve in the morning to twelve midnight."

"Oh Shun, that would be more than enough time. I miss the saints so much."

"As soon as I return to the Underworld, I'll start the preperations to have them all come to the Sanctuary. Maybe they can scare the gold saints out of their wits."

"I'll work with most of them but Camus, Shaka and Aiolos are the only ones who may not lose their skin." Athena replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

The Three Judges kneeled to Shun as he entered the chariot that was to take them back to the castle. The young lord sat followed by Rhadamanthys and Minos while Aiacos closed the door before he headed to the front and took the reigns.

With a small snap of the reigns the horses started to move up into the air. Shun looked outside the window to see the palace underneath them and he easily spotted Saori standing in front of her giant statue.

He knew she was smiling at him after the topic they had discussed before he left. He was excited about the event that was going to take place and he could only wish to see the faces of the Gold Saints when it happened.

He would get started on resurrecting the previous Gold Saints from the eighteenth century as soon as he was back at the castle. He would have to be careful once they were alive though. One look at him and they would know he was Hades and try to attack.

Saori had wanted to have a little fun with the Gold saints though and asked Shun to let them be transported to her mansion in Japan once they were alive again. Shun had to agree. It would be hilarious to see them so confused.

The current Gold Saints were hilarious the first time they had been around modern technology. The first time they had been to Saori's mansion was a blast.

Milo had smashed a phone when it had started ringing, Aphrodite had called keeps when he learned how a camera worked after Aioria nearly blinded himself with the flash when he had set it off by accident facing himself, Shura had thought someone was trapped inside a screen when he saw a video call and tried to 'rescue' them and DeathMask had the time of his life trying to figure out if the light inside the fridge was on or off when the door was closed.

Because of those little incidents, Athena had wanted to bring some of that modern technology into Sanctuary and it was still being decided by the Gold Saints. Aioria had agreed to it but didn't want anything to do with cameras claiming he was still seeing spots before his green eyes.

[_**Sanctuary**_]

"We're heading to Japan?" Aiolos asked after Athena had made an announcement.

"Yes, I have a surprise there for all of you but it'll be about a day before it actually arrives at the mansion." Athena answered sitting on the throne.

"What is it?" Seiya asked.

"I can't tell you Seiya." Athena chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise."

"We can pretend to be surprised." Seiya said.

"Believe me Seiya, even if I told you what it was you would all still be very surprised." Athena replied with a knowing smile. "Right now all of you can pack your things and get a good nights rest. We'll leave in the morning."

The saints bowed their heads to the young goddess before heading back to their temples to pack their bags for the trip.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Shiryu asked Hyoga as they walked down the long flight of stairs.

"No idea but Athena sure seems happy about it." Hyoga replied.

"Maybe she found someone we all knew at one time and is having them taken to the mansion." Seiya suggested with his hands behind his head.

"I doubt all of us know the same person. Remember that most of the Gold Saints keep themselves secluded most of the time and they rarely go into a modern environment and we haven't been in Sanctuary long enough to know everyone they know." Hyoga replied.

"Alright I give up." Seiya said shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until the day after tomorrow to know what Athena's surprise is." Shuryu said as the group neared the Pisces temple.

"I hate waiting." Seiya muttered.

"We know." The dragon and swan saint said in unison.

[_**Hades castle**_]

After resting from the trip back to his castle, Shun now stood in front of a large full body mirror with a very decorative frame. The mirror was the only item in the room he was in and was attached to the back wall.

The young ruler looked at his reflection as he spoke.

"Chronos, keeper of time, I call you to stand before me."

The mirror changed instantly. Instead of seeing his reflection, Shun now saw a wall of black and dark green flames. A few seconds past and the flames slowly died down to leave a tall thin figure wearing a dark blue cloak.

The hood of the cloak was pulled over the figures head but the edge of a white beard could be seen and in the figures hands was a sand hourglass that shifted from on side to the other on its own when the sand finished pouring.

The shadowed face looked up at Shun and tired light green eyes looked at the young emperor.

"My Lord Hades. You have summoned me, Chronos, the keeper of time before you. How can I serve and please you?"

"Chronos, I have an important favor to ask of you." Shun said.

"I will help in any way that I can sire."

"For one day, a full twenty four hours, I need you to allow Athena's gold saints from the previous Holy War to come to this time and meet their counterparts." Shun said.

"This is indeed a large favor to ask my lord but I shall comply and grant your request." Chronos said.

"When you do, make sure that they arrive in Athena's home in Japan the day after her current Gold Saints arrive." Shun said.

"Very well sire." Chronos said bowing to Shun.

"Thank you for your services Chronos." Shun said with a kind smile.

"It is my honor to serve you my lord." Chronos said as the wall of flames engulfed his figure before the regular appearance of the mirror returned and Shun was once again faced with his reflection.

With a smile still on his handsome face, Shun turned and left the room knowing that the current Gold Saints were each going to have a heart attack once they saw the past Gold Saints alive and in their presence.

He would have to get a message to one of his friends to record their reactions when the past Gold Saints arriaved. It would be too good to miss.

[][][]

Milo tapped his finger on his cheek as he kept trying to figure out why Athena needed them in her mansion in Japan for a surprise. Why couldn't she just show them in Sanctuary.

"Milo, you're still awake?" Mu asked sitting next to the scorpion.

"Can't sleep." Milo answered gazing around to see everyone else had fallen asleep in their chairs and some were snoring.

"Still thinking about Athena's surprise?" Mu asked knowingly with a smirk.

"Yes," Milo answered crossing his arms. "What is so important that she would need us to be away from Sanctyary. It's not like her to want all twelve of us away from there."

"As long as she is safe then we have nothing to worry about. The surprise must be very important if she is taking us away from Sanctuary." Mu replied.

"True. After all, the goddess of wisdom does know how to be sneaky too." Milo agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MimiYamatoForever

Milo stretched his limbs and felt the feeling start to return in them. No matter how hard he tried he would never get use to flying in a plane or jet like the young Bronze Saints. He didn't like to be sitting on a sticky black leather seat thousands of feet above the ground.

Mu had kept saying that the scorpion saint may just be afraid of hights or flying but Milo wasn't going to allow such things to be said about him. He just wasn't use to modern technology having lived in Sanctuary most of his life.

He and the other Gold Saints had never ventured outside Sanctuary until their goddess had started asking them that not too long ago. Naturally they obeyed her wishes and had gotten their first taste of the outside world.

It was all something they might have only dreamed about and thought of as a nightmare.

Milo looked over to where Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu were sleeping. The four youngest had easily fallen asleep long before any of the Gold Saints had.

The blue haired saint knew that four had a lot more experience in flying than he had and it was the only reason they were sleeping so well. If they had grown and trained in Sanctuary like they had then they would surely be having the same problems.

Lying his head back against the seat, Milo turned his thoughts to the surprise his goddess was planning for all of them.

Just what would be so important that they needed to be in her mansion in Japan instead of the Sanctuary?

Being the impatient person he is, Milo tried to get to sleep so this plane ride could be over and he could be closer to finding out what Athena has planned.

[][][]

"_Athena,_"

The young war goddess turned her attention to the full body mirror she had in the corner of her room. The reflective glass was now glittering with gold light before it showed a person standing in it other than herself.

"Shun," Athena called happily standing before the mirror.

"_Hello Athena, I hope I'm not appearing at a bad time._" Shun said.

"Not at all." Athena replied.

"_Well, I just came by to tell you that the task is done._"

Athena smiled greatly hearing Shun's words. "Shun, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing."

"_Anything for an old friend._" Shun replied with a smile. "_They'll arrive at your mansion within the hour since I learned the others have arrived in Japan not too long ago._"

"Very well. Thank you Shun."

"_I'll see you soon._" Shun said before vanishing and Athena saw her reflection. She saw her happy expression in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder what was going to take place when all of the saints were face to face with each other.

Wanting to witness the surprise take place she had taken a private jet and had left Sanctuary earlier than her saints had. She had arrived in her mansion a little over half an hour ago and was busy picking something suitable to wear before all of the saints.

She was so excited that her eyes were looking over her dresses but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was looking at.

She had to hurrying since the saints would be at the doors soon.

[][][]

After having having landed in the airport the saints had been taken to Saori's home in limos. Once again, Milo had complained about the way people find their way around their towns. He had wanted to know why the people weren't just walking.

Shiryu had attempted to explain to Milo why some people got around to places certain ways but quickly learned that it was a lost cause since Milo and the other Gold Saints were still shaky about how the modern world worked. The only one of the Gold Saints who was close to knowing most about the modern world was Dohko but even he needed to be explained a few things.

The limos had arrived at Saori's mansion and had let the saints out at the front door. The four Bronze Saints only had one bag each but the Gold Saints had about two each. Except Aphrodite who had brought four bags of cloths and one with all of his hair care products, various skin care products and cosmetics.

The group of young men went into the mansion and didn't see any sign of their goddess. They had then went to the rooms she had assigned for them the first time they had been to the mansion and started to unpack their things.

Seiya decided to pester Hyoga since he didn't feel like unpacking anything. Although the second he walked into the swans room, the Pegasus saints right away regreted his choise of who to pester. He felt the icy cold air sting his skin. The central air in the room wasn't on so that meant that Hyoga used his cosmo to cool the air in the room.

The brunette knew it had to at least be twenty degrees or lower in the room since Hyoga was use to the snow and ice of Siberia.

"Hey Seiya, what's up?" Hyoga asked closing the closet door.

"Not much." Seiya answered. "Why do you think Athena asked us all to come here to the mansion? I mean, I know that she has a surprise waiting for us but why did we have to come all this way for it?"

"It must be something important for us to leave Sanctuary." Hyoga replied.

"Yeah she must feel it really is a big surprise for all of us to leave."

"Don't worry Seiya. The Silver Saints can guard the Sanctuary while we're gone. There shouldn't be anything they can't handle." Hyoga assured his friend.

"Seiya. Hyoga."

The two looked to the doorway and saw Shiryu standing there.

"Shiryu?" Seiya asked.

"Mu just found a note asking for us all to gather in the study." the dragon answered.

"We better get there. Maybe Athena needs us." Hyoga declared.

The two nodded and hurried down the hall just as the remaining Gold saints entered the study. The three youngest walked into the den and saw the Gold Saints and Ikki standing around but their goddess was nowhere to be seen.

There was just another note on the coffee table.

With a light push, Milo volunteered Aiolos to read the note. Being too kind, Aiolos picked up the note as Seiya shut the door and they joined the older men as Aiolos began to read the note.

"My courages Gold and Bronze saints. Many things have happened to all of you over the years. Things I cannot thank you enough for. With Shun's help, today I grant you all a chance to learn about the saints before you. This is a once in a life time chance that should not go to waste. I hope that you will all enjoy the surprise. Athena."

"A chance to learn about the saints before us?" DeathMask repeated confused.

The second he finished his sentence the study doors opened and a few people walked in that were new to most of the group.

Two people however nearly went into shock once they saw who had just entered the room. Seiya, being one of the two, went pale at the sight of one of the people.

"Hello there Tenma."

[][][]

Athena smiled feeling the many familiar cosmo in her home. She could only imagine what her current saints were going through from just the sight alone.

[][][]

Seiya ducked behind Aiolos then shouted at the man who had greeted him. "You said you would let me live my life in peace Manigoldo!"

"I don't remember saying that." the bue haired man replied with a grin.

"Manigoldo?" DeathMask asked thoughtfully.

"The Cancer saint who locked me in jail when I was Tenma in the eighteenth century." Seiya answered.

"Good times." Manigoldo declared.

"Then how about I lock you in jail? That'll be a good memory for me." Seiya declared.

"Relax Tenma." another said. "Lady Sasha has explained everything to us through her cosmo the second we were revived and she explained why we're here."

"Degel, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here with that psycho on the lose!" Seiya declared. "And I mean Manigoldo _and_ Kardia!"

"Watch it Tenma." a blue haired man said bring Seiya from behind Aiolos putting an arm around his shoulders. "You remember what happened to that specter I held captive in my temple don't you?"

Seiya paled a bit.

"That's not nice Kardia." Dohko declared joining his friends from the past. "After all, we all know the legend of the Pegasus saint."

"Dohko? You're still the same as we last saw you." the tallest man declared.

"Lady Athena has blessed me with youth." Dohko declared proudly.

"Time out." Milo said. "Seiya, Dohko, you seem to know these people. Who are they?"

"The Gold Saints from the last Holy War." Seiya answered and saw equally shocked and surprised faces on the current saints. "I'm surprised none of you see the resemblance. I mean Sisyphus and Regulus look almost exactly like Aiolos and Aioria."

The two archers looked at who they guessed they were suppose to resemble and saw that there was an almost exact match. If Sisyphus was just an inch or two shorter and if Aiolos' hair was a little lighter than they would most likely pass for twins.

"I think you should introduce everyone Seiya." Shiryu suggested lightly elbowing the Pegasus saint.

"Who are you?" a blond man asked.

"I am Shiryu of the dragon cloth."

"Dragon? Of the Draco constellation?"

"That's the one." Shiryu confirmed.

"So Lady Sasha did expand her army." one of the men said to another.

"Hey, her name is Saori in this time." Seiya declared.

"Sorry Tenma, we're still stuck in the past." the one called Manigoldo declared grabbing Seiya in a headlock.

"I can see that." Seiya muttered escaping from the previous Cancer's grasp. "Anyway, let me introduce all of you to each other. Guys, this is Scorpio Kardia, Aquarius Degel, Sagittarius Sisyphus, Leo Regulus, Taurus Rasgado, Virgo Asmita, Pisces Albifica, Cancer Manigoldo, Capricorn El Cid and Gemini Asporos. Eighteen century saints, this is Aries Mu, Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus, Sagittarius Aiolos and his little brother Leo Aioria, Taurus Aldebaran, Virgo Shaka, Pisces Aphrodite, Cancer DeathMask, Capricorn Shura and the Gemini twins Saga and Kanon. Then the Bronze saints Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga and Phoenix Ikki."

"Tenma, exactly how many extras did Lady Sasha add to the army?" Regulus asked.

"Besides me and Yato, she added eight more Bronze Saints. You've already met five." Seiya answered.

"I think the numbers have changed during the centuries," Rasgado joked. "You and these three are the only Bronze saints we've met Tenma."

"You mean you didn't meet Shun when you were revived?" Hyoga asked.

"Who?" Kardia asked confused.

"Shun. He was the previous saint of Andromeda and he's the only one who could have revived all of you." Camus answered.

"We didn't see anyone when we were brough back to the land of the living." Albifica stated. "We were just standing in front of this mansion and we saw a path that lead us directly here."

"You said that this Shun person was the _previous_ saint of Andromeda. How did that happen? Did he abandon his duties to Athena?" El Cid asked crossing his arms.

"No, he didn't do that." Shura answered. "It's just...something occured in the war against Hades and none of us were expecting it to happen."

"What was it?" Asporos asked.

"If Shun comes we'll let him tell all of you. I think you would all be pretty surprised when you find out." Hyoga said.

"_You're right Hyoga. I didn't want to scare them so I have them arrive here when they were revived._" a gentle voice echoed in the room.

"Who's that?" El Cid demanded before a black swirl of smoke appeared and vanished to reveal a young man with a kind face dressed in a familiar black robe.

The previous Gold saints were shocked to see who the person was. They instantly recognized the cosmo radiating from his body along with his clothing and the star pendant around his neck.

"Alone! You're still alive?" Kardia shouted angrily before launching himself toward the youth with his red nail ready to strike.

"No! Kardia don't!" Milo shouted jumping between the two and causing Kardia to stop dead in his tracks.

"Are you insane? You're not trying to strike Alone down knowing he is Hades and standing defenseless before us?"

"He's not Alone anymore." Seiya declared. "His name is Shun and we know that he's Hades."

"Then why protect him?" Asporos demanded angrily.

"Because he's overpowered his dark side and he and Athena have made a truce." Camus answered. "Shun is the one who allowed all of you to come here today. He brought all of you back to the world of the living didn't he?"

"I don't believe it." Kardia said raising his nail toward Shun only for Milo to stay directly in front of him with Seiya and Ikki joining him. "Stand aside and let me strike his heart."

"You must believe us." Milo said. "Shun is on our side and things are at peace now."

Milo felt a hand on his shoulder and was shocked to see Shun walk past him. The young deity stood right before Kardia who's red nail was still ready to strike.

"Kardia, what they say is true and I can understand why all of you are angered to see me here like this." Shun started. "I am the reincarnation of Alone and Hades but I have overpowered the evil side of my soul. I used my powers to bring all of you here to see Sasha again. In this time she is a friend and was once the one I served because I was the Bronze saint of Andromeda. But during the last war it was revealed that I was the reincarnation of the God whom all of you wish to detroy most. I was forced to give up my Bronze cloth and my duty to Athena. That is something that will haunt me my whole life. I am no longer the evil being you still think me to be and I mean no harm to Athena, her saints or any of you. But if you still believe that I am evil and will only cause harm to the woman who was once my younger sister, than strike me."

"Shun." Ikki gasped.

They watched as Kardia raised his hand, his red nail glowing and ready to attack. But there was a hesitation when Kardia looked at Shun's eyes.

_Those eyes,_ Kardia thought. _They don't look evil. They look…innocent. But he admitted that he's Hades. How can someone who was a saint be the dark demon? It doesn't seem possible. But…he's not being hostile toward me and is allowing me to strike him. Then…why can't I?_

"Kardia?" Degel questioned seeing his best friend lower his hand and the red nail vanish.

Shun looked at the Scorpio saint from the past as he lightly sighed then spoke.

"You look just like Alone before he was revealed to be Hades." Kardia sighed. "Although it could be a trick, you have the same look of innocence in your eyes as he did."

"I'm glad that you noticed Kardia." a voice said. Everyone turned to the entrance of the living room to see none other than Saori.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: MimiYamatoForever

"I'm glad that you noticed Kardia." a voice said. Everyone turned to the entrance of the living room to see none other than Saori.

Right away all of the saints, minus Shun, kneeled to her and bowed their heads in respect.

"Lady Athena, we didn't mean to bring such a hostile atmosphere into your home. Please forgive us my lady." Sisyphus said.

"Don't worry Sisyphus. No harm has been done." Saori replied.

"Lady Athena, how can this be possible?" Manigoldo asked. "How can you believe the words of that demon and believe that he is agreeing to peace?"

"Watch your tone toward Athena!" El Cid snapped in a whisper to the cancer saint.

"I can understand how all of you feel but please understand that what happened in the past was different. My dear brother Alone was over powered by Hades words along with the manipulations of Pandora, Hypnos and Thanatos. But here in this time, it was the opposite. Shun has taken control of Hades powers and his army follows his actions with the same loyalty they had in the past. We're all living in peace now and it truly has worked out for the best."

"Saints and specters living in peace?" El Cid nearly spat and turned to Shun. "Why should we believe you demon?"

"El Cid, I understand how you feel about me and I don't blame you. What you saw in the past did nearly happen in this time but things turned out different and for the better and most of that was thanks to Athena. But know that you can rest easy knowing that a previous saint of Athena is in control of the dark army and she will be safe. I may be the ruler of the Underworld but I am still loyal to the oath I took as the Andromeda saint. I would never do anything to harm Athena."

The previous Gold saints still didn't look convinced.

"Please, my saints, I had asked for all of you to be revived for a chance for the present Gold Saints to learn more about you and for all of you to learn about them and how things have turned out. Shun was kind enough to allow all of you to be here today but it will only be for just one day. Let's not waste such time judging loyalty and trust." Athena said.

"Yes ma'am." the past saints said together.

[][][]

"I'm so sorry for the way they acted toward you Shun." Athena said as she and Shun stood on a balcony together. "Especially Kardia. He's always had a short temper."

"It's alright Athena. I kind of expected something like that to happen anyway." Shun replied with a smile.

"I guess the previous Gold Saints were a bit more on edge that I originally thought they would be." Athena said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the current Gold Saints will help them change their minds. They have twenty four hours to do it." Shun said.

"Well, I do believe that these next twenty four hours are going to be very interesting." Athena declared.

"I agree. The current Gold Saints are still uneasy around modern technology. I'm sure the previous Gold Saints will be just as nervous."

"Maybe we should allow them to return to Sanctuary for a while so they will feel more at home." Athena suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. But for now, let's see how they handle the twentieth century." Shun replied with a smirk.

"I agree." Athena replied with a giggle.

[][][]

Shura easily spotted the look on El Cid's face and he knew what it was about. The previous Capricorn was upset about how peace came to the world. Rather than Athena winning the Holy War she agreed to a truce with Hades.

Shura was sure that El cid wasn't the only one feeling like his goddess was cheated.

The current Capricorn had invited his almost look-alike out to the backyard to watch the sunrise and it had been easy to spot a few of the others out there as well. He and El Cid were sitting on the patio chairs with glasses of lemonade on the glass table.

"So, El Cid, has Dohko changed any since you last saw him?" Shura started.

"Somewhat." El Cid answered losing his pout. "In the eighteenth century he was a bit more serious. I can tell that he's relaxed a great deal since then. He seems to enjoy life more."

"Were you around Seiya when he was still Tenma?" Shura asked taking a sip of his beverage.

"Yes. I had gone into battle with him a few times." El Cid answered. "I can tell that Tenma is still the same. He's got that same hot temper and same free spirit he had all those years ago. He's still the same after all this time."

"I guess you really can't change some people." Shura figured.

"Speaking of which, can you explain to me why you believe that Alone is being honest of what he's told us?"

"I can." Shura answered. "In this time, his name is Shun. Like he said before, he was the former Bronze saint of Andromeda. He was incredibly powerful for a Bronze saint and he continued to get stronger with each battle he went through. When I had first met Shun, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would be fit for the life as a saint. He had this look of innocence in his eyes and he still does. Like he never wanted this life but had to for certain reasons. Over time the other Gold Saints and I accepted all of the Bronze saints and then to find out that Shun was the reincarnation of our greatest enemy...It was very difficult for all of us. When he had willingly accepted the power of Hades and made the truce with Athena we were cautious just like all of you are. But there are no more battles between saints and specters, there's no longer a threat of another Holy War...It really seems like peace is finally here. Time has passed since the truce was made and our lives have been peaceful ever since. Shun is still the trustworthy person he was before."

"He hasn't...threatened Lady Athena in any way?" El Cid asked.

"Threatened? He hasn't even said anything in a negative tone to her. Although he's a God now he's still friendly and kind to her. Honestly, I believe that the only thing that's changed about Shun is his hair color."

"It was not black before?" El Cid asked.

"No. His hair was the same color of his eyes." Shura answered.

El Cid looked somewhat convinced but it didn't seem like his mind was completely changed.

"I'm sure if you gave him time you would see that he is different from Alone." Shura said.

"Perhaps. I'll think about it." El Cid replied. "But for now, let's concentrate on other things. Just how exactly do you handle being around the outside world like this?"

"I'll be very honest." Shura replied with a chuckle. "This is one of the few times that I've been outside Sanctuary. The Bronze Saints that you met actually grew up in this world and go to Sanctuary when Athena wishes for them to be there. They're still teaching us many things about this world of theirs. The very first time that any of us Gold saints were here...it was quite hilarious and a few things got broken."

El Cid chuckled a bit. "I have a feeling that more things will be broken today."

"I agree." Shura said.

[][][]

"Tenma, why can't you just accept my apology?" Manigoldo asked.

"You locked me in the cell and forgot about me." Seiya replied matter-of-factly.

"That was because you were an important part in the war." Manigoldo replied in the same tone.

"Maybe _I_ should have tried locking you in a cell." DeathMask said ruffling Seiya's hair.

"Try it and I'll knock both of you out!" Seiya declared marching out of the room just as Aiolos and Sisyphus walked in holding bows and arrows.

"What's wrong with Tenma?" Sisyphus asked.

"Something that involved him in the last war or something." Manigoldo replied playing stupid.

"I see." the past Sagittarius replied knowingly.

"Anyway Manigoldo, let's go bother some of the others." DeathMask suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Manigoldo replied and the two crab saints hurried out of the room.

"Already they frighten me." Aiolos declared as he started to lead the way to the gym.

"I think I've finally found one person who's a little crazier than Manigoldo." Sisyphus added.

"Do you think they are anything alike?"

"Other than looking identical, yes. To me they look to have the same kind of humor." Sisyphus answered as they walked into the large gym where they spotted Shiryu on the balance beam.

"Hello Aiolos. Hello Sisyphus." Shiryu greeted balancing himself with one hand on the beam.

"Hello Shiryu." the two archers greeted back.

"How do you like the twentieth century so far Sisyphus?" Shiryu asked jumping down and landing on his feet.

"It's very interesting. Never in my life would I imagine seeing the things that you see everyday."

Shiryu lightly chuckled. "Well maybe later in the day we can go back to Sanctuary where you'll be use to everything."

"He's got a point." Aiolos said. "Sanctuary hasn't changed much since you were there. If anything it's just the palace decoration that's changed."

"You mean after more than two hundred years that's the only thing that's changed?" Sisyphus exclaimed.

"Maybe a little bit more." Aiolos shrugged as he and the second archer came to the shooting range of the gym. The shooting range held eight practice targets with different lengths from which to shot from. Being expert archers, the two stood at the length farthest from the targets.

"So tell me, who is your pupil in this time?" Sisyphus asked stringing an arrow and taking aim at the middle target.

"Actually, it's Seiya." Aiolos answered.

"Tenma?" Sisyphus exclaimed loosing his concentration and letting his arrow fly. Because he lost concentration, his aim was thrown off and the arrow instead went through the glass window over the target.

"Oh no." Sisyphus groaned and heard someone yell from outside.

"_Who's arrow was that?_"

"Don't worry." Aiolos said. "This isn't the first time something like that has happened."

"He's right about that." Shiryu declared once again on the balance beam.

"You've done that before?" Sisyphus asked as Aiolos found a broom and dustpan.

"Not exactly but the first time that the other Gold Saints and I did come here we were about as confused about everything as you and the previous Gold saints were." Aiolos explained sweeping up the broken glass. "You can ask Athena and the Bronze Saints about it. They'll tell you the exact same thing."

"So you said that you were training Tenma now. How is that working out?" Sisyphus asked holding the dustpan in place.

"He's doing very well actually. It's getting him up in the morning that's the problem." Aiolos answered.

"Why is that?"

"Seiya is not exactly a morning person. You literally have to drag him out of the bed and let him hit his head on something to wake him up." Shiryu added.

"Sounds like Manigoldo." Sisyphus declared throwing the glass into a trashcan. "So, you little brother Aioria...does he have anyone he's training?"

"He does but at the same time he doesn't." Aiolos replied as they took their marks again. "Only a few of us have pupils. I'm teaching Seiya, Dohko is training Shiryu, Camus is training Hyoga and Aioria is training Ikki but Ikki is...well...very difficult to handle at times."

"That's putting it lightly." Shiryu declared.

"Why is that?" Sisyphus asked.

"I don't know much but from what the Bronze Saints have told us, Ikki was forced to grow up rather quickly when he was a child. He and his brother were orphaned at extremely early ages, they were taken to the Kido Foundation to learn to become saints, forcably separated from each other for six years...and the location that Ikki had to go to. Death Queen Island."

Sisyphus looked shocked hearing the islands location. "An actual saint of Athena was sent there?" he asked.

"Yes." Aiolos further explained. "Ikki was the first peson to ever go to Death Queen Island, train, survive and win the phoenix cloth. But Seiya and the others claimed that when Ikki returned from his training he was a completely different person. So full of hate and rage. His cosmo is exactly the same and the only person who can ever calm him down is his little brother Shun."

"Shun? You mean the dark God Hades is a younger brother to a saint of Athena?"

"Life really is full of surprises isn't it?" Aiolos replied.

"My goodness. It seems as if Hades was trying to be as pure as he could in this time of rebirth." Sisyphys declared.

"Perhaps that is why Shun is in control of his powers. Since the truce nothing horrible has happened to any of us or Athena."

"So you believe that she is truly safe like this?"

"I trust Shun very much so I do believe that Athena is safe." Aiolos answered.

[][][]

Kardia watched in wonderment as the Pegasus saint got three glasses and started to fill them with a substance called 'vanilla ice cream' and then filled them with a beveraged called 'coca cola'. After placing straws in the glasses the Pegasus saint gave one to him and Milo and had the third for himself.

The previous scorpion looked at the mixture with curiosity.

"Try it Kardia." Seiya urged. "It's really delicious."

"He's right." Milo added taking a long sip of his drink.

Kardia looked at the beverage once more before finally taking a sip of it without using the straw. After a few seconds he placed the cup down and felt the froth of the mixture over his upper lip.

"Well?" Seiya asked as Kardia wiped his lip.

"This is...very intoxicating Tenma." Kardia declared before taking another sip.

"That's exactly what I said the first time I had one of these." Milo declared.

"What is this called anyway?" Kardia asked.

"It's called a float." Seiya answered.

"Float? Is it suppose to be floating?" Kardia asked looking at his glass.

"No. It's called that because of the ice cream."

"So the creamed ice is suppose to be floating? How can that be when there isn't ice in this?"

Seiya rolled his eyes and recalled when he and the others had first shown the Gold Saints what floats were. It had been a bad idea since they learned the hard way that DeathMask was hyperactive. It had taken nearly two hours to try to calm the cancer saint from so much sugar.

From that day on they had all promised to never again let DeathMask around sugar and anytime he did go to the mansion someone would always be with him in the kitchen to make sure he wasn't sneaking any sugar.

"It's all confusing, I know, but some questions are best left unanswered." Milo said.

"Yeah, you're the one who smashed a phone." Seiya declared.

"What's a phone?" Kardia asked.

[][][]

"You've been very helpful in explaining many things Hyoga." Degel said.

"Glad to help." Hyoga said before they heard a loud scream coming from the kitchen.

"That sounded like Kardia." Degel declared before taking off in the direction of the yell. Camus and Hyoga were hot on his heels and soon they came to the double swinging kitchen doors.

Bursting through the doors, the three ice saints were relieved to see that there wasn't an enemy but they were utterly confused to see Kardia rolling from side to side on the floor while holding his head.

"What happened?" Hyoga asked calmly while Degel tried to attend to his friend.

"Brain freeze." Seiya answered with an sneaky grin.

"You froze his brain Tenma?" Degel gasped.

"It's an expression Degel." Hyoga explained. "It happens to anyone when they drink or eat something extremely cold. It's merely just small short headache. It'll go away in a few seconds."

"How did this happen Seiya?" Camus asked crossing his arms.

"It wasn't my fault." Seiya replied. "I made him a coke float, he started drinking it and drank a little too much at one time."

"And you didn't do anything to stop him?" Camus demanded from Milo.

"I didn't notice." Milo replied nervously.

"It's alright Kardia. You're fine." Degel encouraged as Kardia finally stopped rolling around and was lightly panting.

"That is the last time I accept anything Tenma makes." Kardia muttered still holding his head.

"The other saints and I learned that a long time ago." Hyoga declared and caught the pouty glare from Seiya.

"What happened just now?" Kardia asked as Degel and Camus helped him sit up.

"Hyoga called it a brain freeze." Degel answered.

"My brain was frozen?" Kardia asked confused making Seiya and Hyoga laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: MimiYamatoForever

(A/N: _Due to popular request, Gemini Defteros will be in the story from now on since Kanon would be alone in the story._)

With the sun having risen and it nearly being nine in the morning it was already proving to be an interesting morning.

Kardia learned the hard way not to drink new substances so quickly, Sisyphus broke a window and El Cid was learning not to be so judgmental.

But it was perfectly understandable why they were that way. They were taken from the time they knew about and were suddenly brought into a world full of technology and other things that would confuse them.

After having his fun, Seiya fell onto the couch and started to watch a movie that was on TV. He found more humor about to come when he saw Aioria and Regulus walk into the room. Right away Regulus looked baffled at the TV.

"How is that possible?" he asked kneeling to get a closer look. "A box showing pictures?"

"It's everywhere in this time." Aioria stated.

"He's right." Seiya confirmed. "You can't go anywhere without seeing one of these somewhere."

"But how could someone be shoved in a box like this?" Regulus asked looking behind the TV.

Seiya chuckled behind his hands at the youngest of the previous Gold Saints. In a fight Regulus was most likely the biggest expert of them all but now it was hilarious to see him totally clueless.

Switching the TV off Seiya got off the couch. "Maybe you should stay away from the TV's in the house Regulus." he suggested as Shiryu walked into the room.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "I just heard from Athena that around five this evening we'll be heading back to Sanctuary."

"Thanks goodness." Regulus exclaimed. "We've only been here for a few hours and I'm already loosing my mind around such things."

"You're doing better than we did." Aioria stated walking away with the previous Leo saint.

"Looks like everyone is having fun." Shiryu said.

"Yea but I bet that they'll all be glad to be back in Sanctuary where things make sense to them." Seiya replied smiling.

"True. How do you feeling seeing all of them again?" Shiryu asked sitting on an armchair as Seiya laid across the couch again.

"It feels great." Seiya answered. "I was great friends with only a few of them but I'm really glad to see all of them again. I'm just sad that it's only going to last one full day and then…"

"Then they'll be gone once more." Shiryu finished.

"But I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Shun is the one in control of the souls that go to the Underworld but I bet even _he_ can't let the previous Gold Saints stay. I wish he could let them though."

[][][]

Still recovering from the brain freeze, Kardia had been placed on a Victorian styled couch in the library with Milo watching over him.

"It's a good thing those float things don't exist in our time." Kardia declared.

"I could ask Tenma to teach me how to make one." Degel declared looking at a shelve of books with Camus.

"You do and I'll tell everyone your little secret." Kardia threatened. "You know which one too. The one with your friends sister."

Degel huffed and looked away from the two scorpions.

Milo chuckled a bit right away guessing that it had to have been the rumor that Aquarius Degel had fallen for a woman named Seraphina who was the older sister of his friend Unity.

Camus lightly smirked at Degel's reaction. It was well known to the current saints that Degel was very found of the Atlantian princess who had fallen victim to an illness. But for Degel's sake they would pretend not to know.

It was a known fact that Degel had been very shy when it came to things like that.

Letting the two Scorpio saints chat for a while, the two ice saints started to look through a photo album that Athena had kept over the years.

Degel found it interesting that technology had made something to capture sceneries so well. He looked through page after page of the pictures and found some of them to be very interesting.

One that he found interesting was of the four Bronze Saints he had met that morning. Tenma was standing in the center of the photo wearing his Pegasus cloth with Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga to his right. To his left were Phoenix Ikki and another attractive young man wearing a pink cloth and has green hair.

"Who's this?" Degel asked pointing to the unknown person.

"I'm surprise you don't recognize him." Camus replied. "That's Shun."

Degel quickly looked at the photo again and realized that it was indeed the person who was Alone's reincarnation.

"But…he's wearing…and his hair…"

Milo chuckled at Degel's reaction. It seemed that for once the smartest of the previous saints was speechless.

"It's just as we explained." Camus said. "Shun was once the Andromeda saint for Athena. When it was revealed that he was the reincarnation of Hades we were all thrown for a loop. Athena had managed to drive Hades' soul out of his body the first time but the second time…Well, Shun was given a choice really. He either accepted his total revival or he would be haunted by nightmares and memories that even Athena couldn't block from his mind. He would also have to suffer as Hades soul used his powers through him to cause chaos. Shun decided to accept his full revival to spare us and Athena from any kind of torment that Hades could do through him. Being born under the Andromeda constellation, Shun had it in his mind that he would have to one day sacrifice his life for those he cares about. Little did we all know that giving up his life as a human to become a God was what it meant."

"So, he never really intended to become Hades?" Kardia asked.

"That's right." Milo answered. "Shun loved his life as a saint for Athena and being around his friends and his brother. Ever since he's been the ruler of the Underworld…he's changed."

"Changed how?" Kardia asked sitting up.

"Well, before he accepted becoming a deity, Shun was always so full of life. He had this air of innocence around him and the same look was in his eyes despite being a saint and having seen the things that we do as saints. He was very welcomed among anyone in Sanctuary. But ever since he's been Hades, he's matured greatly. When we see do managed to see him, he doesn't smile as often and it is easy to see that he greatly misses being with all of us. But one thing about Shun that has not changed is his caring personality. He still cares for all of us and he shows the same affection for his specter army that Athena shows us."

"Still how can you trust him so easily?" Kardia asked.

"Because we know Shun and we know that we can trust him with our very lives." Camus answered.

"He does look trusting but Alone did as well." Degel said. "And look what happened to everyone."

"Shun _is_ trustworthy." Milo declared. "After all, if it wasn't for his help all of you wouldn't even be here today. And we've seen him willingly give Athena the bead rosary that seals the specters immortality. If that's not enough than I don't know what else to say."

"Maybe you should get to know him better." Camus suggested.

"Get to know the ruler of the dead?" Kardia asked sounding taken back.

"He's a really nice guy and you yourself said that you saw the look of innocence in his eyes. That look isn't fake." Milo replied. "Shun's been that way the entire time I've known him and from what I've heard from Seiya and the other Bronze saints he's been that way since they were children. Like Alone, he never liked fighting and the only reason Shun even became a Bronze Saints was because he and Ikki had made a promise to meet again after they had been separated as children. Getting those cloths was the only way they could see each other again."

"Why?" Kardia asked.

"Because Shun is Phoenix Ikki's younger brother." Camus answered. "From what we understand, all of the Bronze Saints became orphans when they were just young children and because of that they were taken from their homes and forced to train to become saints."

"So Tenma may not have become the Pegasus Saint in this time if he had not been an orphan like he has before?" Degel asked.

"That's right." Milo answered. "In order for the Bronze saints to become saints, fate decided that they needed to become orphans and have no parents to prevent them from being taken to be tested if they were destined to be saints or not. But Seiya had an older sister he was taken away from and he eventually found her after the Holy War. She's been staying in Sanctuary with Seiya and Aiolos with her greatest duty being to just keep house in the Sagittarius temple."

"This is all so confusing." Kardia declared.

"You'll get use to it." Milo assured. "Getting back to Shun, all of you should really give him a chance."

"I can try but I won't promise anything." Kardia replied.

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because we're still having trouble getting over the fact that Lady Sasha's brother was indeed Hades and he tried to kill her because he believed that death was the ultimate salvation. Something like that isn't easy to overcome." Degel said.

"Watch. I bet if you talked to him you'll see him the same way we do." Milo assured.

"Perhaps but that memory of Alone will always be in our minds and it won't be easy to forget which I'm sure we won't be able to do." Degel replied.

"Well, for now just try to give Shun a chance. If you don't accept it then we won't bother you about it anymore." Milo suggested.

Kardia and Degel both nodded in agreement.

[][][]

Right now Albifica was trying to convince Aphrodite that he didn't need a 'makeover' but Aphrodite was being very insistent however and it was proving to be very difficult.

"Just try some of this moisturizer. It'll do great wonders for your skin." Aphrodite said handing the previous Pisces a white bottle.

Albifica looked at the bottle but didn't look to be trying any of it soon. Finally Aphrodite had enough and got the previous fish saint to sit on the chair.

"What are you…"

"Just relax." Aphrodite assured. "I want to show you what the modern world things can do for you."

"I'm fine with the things I already have and know about." Albifica said before gasping when the chair leaned back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your things were fine but these are better." Aphrodite said covering Albifica's eyes with a sleep mask with the elastic string removed.

Giving up on refusing a makeover, Albifica just relaxed and decided to let Aphrodite do what he pleased.

Sensing the slight tension, Aphrodite decided to try to make conversation.

"So tell me, who was your closest friend in the past?"

"I didn't have any." Albifica asked.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked mixing something in a small white bowl.

"Because of the location of my temple, I had to become immune to the poison of the roses. I did but my blood became poisonous as well. Because of that simple fact I didn't allow myself to get too close to any one out of fear I may harm them without really meaning it."

"That's very noble but I'm sure that the Gold Saints would understand."

"They may have but I tried to keep my distance so I wouldn't harm them. But really the only Gold Saints I would see would be Shion and Dohko and they both already had their hands full during the time the war came around."

Aphrodite looked at the man before him. They were so different when it came down to it even though they had many similarities. The two biggest similarities being that they were both the most attractive of Athena's saints and they were both immune to all poisons.

But unlike the previous Pisces Saint, Aphrodite's blood hadn't become poisonous and that allowed him to come into contact with other people. He couldn't imagine being in Albifica's place of not being able to get too close to someone or they would die from the fumes of the poison. It must have been very lonely for Albifica.

Albifica on the other hand felt a little more relaxed having told someone the reason why he was never very social in the past and it felt wonderful to be in someone's company without having to worry about them suffering from the poison in his blood. It felt like he was getting his first ever best friend.

Something cold pressed against his cheek which caused him to flinch a little.

"Don't worry. It's just me. This will help your skin." Aphrodite declared.

Albifica relaxed again and started to enjoy the feeling of the cool item being spread on his skin.

"Just exactly how did you learn about all of these things Aphrodite?" Albifica asked.

"That is an interesting story and it's the only good thing I like about this modern world." Aphrodite started. "It all started the first time we came into this crazy world..."

[][][]

Out in the backyard, two sets of twin brothers were busy getting to know each other. The two older Gemini brothers were on one side of the yard and the two youngest were on the other side of the yard under a tree.

"Does Saga ever act like he's superior because he's older?" Defteros asked.

"Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." Kanon answered lying back with his hands behind his head. "Does Aspros do that to you?"

"Somewhat." Defteros answered. "He's actually part of the reason I have to wear this mask."

Kanon looked up at the other younger brother. Defteros had already explained the past between him and his brother and the reason he was wearing the mask that's currently on his face.

Kanon himself had been in nearly the same situation but things had somehow turned out for the best for him and Saga. He was still unclear how though.

Kanon also learned that the two older Gemini brothers had gone through the same 'episode' concerning the whole pope thing. Both had lost it when they heard someone else was going to take their future place as pope of Sanctuary.

The only difference was that Saga had actually taken care of things himself instead of hypnotizing his brother to do it. (1)

"Do you ever take that mask off?" Kanon asked.

"Only when I eat and drink." Defteros answered. "Other than those times I must keep it on at all times unless Athena allows for me to remove it for good."

"Have you tried asking her?"

"What good would it do now?" Defteros replied. "The others and I are only here for one full day and after that we return to the Underworld."

"You were in the Underworld?"

"Actually I'm not sure. The second I was revived the last thing I remember was being with Aspros on Kanon Island."

The once Marine General look at the masked man and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea. What do you say that we give our brothers a little scare?"

"Sounds interesting."

[]

Saga and Aspros watched as their younger brothers ran from the tree to another location. Both were laughing like a couple of eight year old kids who were about to do something that would surely get them in huge trouble.

"Younger brothers." Saga declared.

"I agree." Aspros replied.

"But they're our younger brothers." the two said at the same time and chuckled at how similar they were.

"So how are you taking this new world?" Saga asked.

"I'm sure I've got a better handle on it than some of the others." Aspros answered. "Everything around here is so…strange."

"I thought the exact same thing the first time Athena wanted us to leave Sanctuary and come here. The transportation contraptions alone confuse me. What happened to walking, running or horses?" Saga declared.

"Have the Bronze Saints tried explaining anything?"

"They have but everything is still strange to us. We've gotten use to a few things but not everything." Saga answered. "Really the Bronze Saints are the only reason that we haven't broken everything in the mansion."

"They must be succeeding then."

"Must be."

"So are you close friends with Tenma?"

"Somewhat." Saga answered. "He did help me through a tough time. I owe him lot because of that."

"Have you accepted Alone?"

"Yes." Saga answered honestly. "I have and so have the others. You?"

Aspros shook his head. "I never thought a situation like this would ever come up. As a saint, I had always been told that Hades was the greatest enemy of Athena and now in this time I learn that he was once a saint for her and is now her ally. It's all outstanding to me."

"I'm sure you'll get use to it." Saga assured.

"Maybe." Aspros replied before something hit him and Saga and they were completely soaked. They easily heard the laughter of their brothers.

[]

[]

[]

A/N: (1) _If anyone was confused about that part, please go to Wikipedia and look up Lost Canvas Character Bios. It explains everything about Aspros and Defteros. And it has the bios of every character who was in Lost Canvas. Very interesting._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: MimiYamatoForever

The morning was warm and peaceful. Except for the older Gemini brothers trying to kill their younger brothers for dropping water balloons on them.

Since it was so peaceful, the two Virgo saints were out by the fountain in a corner of the backyard trying to meditate.

The second they had met the previous Gold Saints, Shaka had noticed that Asmita was blind but he walked around as well he does. The current Virgo saint had remembered hearing from Athena and Seiya that Asmita had been born blind and the first and last person he saw before sacrificing his life to make the 108 bead rosary was Pegasus Tenma.

Shaka's eyes worked perfectly but because of his powerful cosmo he didn't really use them much. His cosmo guided him everywhere he went.

He realized he was taking advantage of that.

"Shaka, may I ask you something?" Asmita suddenly spoke.

"Of course. Ask anything you wish." Shaka replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Shaka, how can you and the other Gold Saints be so calm knowing that our greatest enemy is here by Athena's side?" Asmita asked.

"Oh. Well..."

"You can feel his cosmo correct?" Asmita asked.

"Of course I can." Shaka answered. "We all feel his cosmo when we are around him. We know how powerful Shun is."

"And yet all of you still allow him to be around her like you actually trust him."

"We do trust Shun." Shaka replied trying to remain calm. He could tell where Asmita was going with this.

"How is that possible? Asmita asked.

"Because we fought along with Shun when he was still a saint. We've seen how trusting he is and how loyal he was to Athena and his fellow saints."

"He _was_ a saint. He's no longer the Andromeda saint and has given up his sainthood. How can you trust someone such as him?"

"How were you able to trust Tenma in the past?" Shaka replied and noticed Asmita slightly flinch. "Seiya told all of us what you did to him in the past. He told us how you met him in the Underworld, attacked and humiliated him...It just sounds like you are trying to pass judgement on everyone because we allowed such a thing to happen in this time."

"I met Tenma under request by Lady Sasha." Asmita replied. "I had my doubts about him until I met him. I learned that I was wrong about what I thought about him."

"It's the same situation right now." Shaka declared. "You are all judging Shun for what he has done in the past and all of you fear that he is just pretending to be kind so he can get close to Athena in an attempt to strike when the time is right. All of you are wrong about it but none of you are making the attempt to find out for yourselves and it's leaving you doubtful and untrusting."

The current Virgo stood up and looked down at Asmita.

"The present saints and I have gone through what you are now but we made the attempt to find out for ourselves if his trust was true or not. We believe what we see is true. Maybe the rest of you should try the same."

With that, Shaka walked off leaving Asmita to think over his words.

_He truly believes that this Shun person can be trusted. Otherwise he would not make such strong points._ Asmita thought to himself as he stood up.

"Shaka." he called.

The said person turned and looked at Asmita who walked over to him.

"You speak great words Shaka and I shall hed them. Please, take me to speak with Alone's incarnation so that I may see for myself if his intentions are true."

Shaka lightly smiled. "Very well. This way."

[][][]

It was near lunch time and everyone could smell food being made by the two Taurus saints. The aroma was extremely hard to ignore but still a few of the previous Gold Saints were being lead to the location were Athena currently was.

The small group of saints found Athena sitting on a the patio that had been set up on a balcony.

"Hello everyone." Athena greeted seeing a few of her saints.

"Hello Athena." the saints greeted kneeling to her.

"My lady, we've come looking for Shun. We wanted to speak with him to get to know him better." Degel explained.

"I see." Athena replied. "Well, I'm afraid that you may all have to wait a while. Shun just recieved an urgent message that he was needed right away in the Underworld. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

She noticed their fallen faces before accepting her words and excusing themselves. They finally got the guts and will power to speak with Shun only to find out that he had left so suddenly.

"I'm sure that he'll be back soon." Milo said.

"Milo is right." Mu said. "Shun runs the Underworld very well and his army always helps him. I'm sure he'll be back in no time."

"Hopefully he's back before I change my mind about everything." Kardia declared as they went back into the living room and were tortured having to wait for the two Taurus saints to say when lunch was ready.

[_**Kitchen**_]

Aldebaran and Rasgado were busy making lunch for everyone. The two tall saints were bonding very easily and found they have much in common.

They both learned that they each helped orphan children. Either by taking them to the village orphanage or offering them the chance to live in Sanctuary as servants or soldiers.

Rasgado had been telling Aldebaran about his past and having run into Kagaho in battle a few times. It was then that Aldebaran confessed that he had a sort of aquaintanship with Bennu Kagaho.

Rasgado was quite surprised when Aldebaran started telling him that Kagaho had explained how the former Taurus saint had helped him through a confusing time when they had first met.

Both of the gentle giants had talked and laughed and bonded very quickly. They told embarassing stories they witnessed about their fellow saints, trainings, the roles they played during the wars and anything else that came to mind.

The two were starting to feel like brothers.

Rasgado was about to start telling another story when Aiolos suddenly appeared through the kitchen door almost like he was pushed. Most likely by Milo and/or Kardia. Possibly both of them.

"Sorry guys, the others are getting impatient." Aiolos said with a shrug.

"Almost done Aiolos. Just a few more minutes." Rasgado replied.

"Need any help?" The archer offered.

"Nope. We've got everything already set. Can you tell everyone they can take their spots at the table?"

"Sure can." Aiolos answered with a thumbs up and left the kitchen.

"He and Sisyphus are too much alike. It's almost like they're cloned." Rasgado said.

"Maybe it's just in their nature because they were both Athena's protector." Aldebaran suggested.

"Perhaps. I know that sometimes they are both too kind for their own good." Rasgado declared.

"Don't I know it." Aldebaran agreed and they both laughed greatly.

[]

El Cid held pulled out the chair for Athena to sit. She smiled at his gesture before he went to take his seat between Sisyphus and Degel.

The war goddess smiled greatly seeing all of the saints at the table. The Gold Saints were sitting opposite of their counter parts. She was amazed at how they looked so much alike.

With the food ready to eat, everyone began to dig into the well made meal. The saints were chatting amongst themselves or with their goddess.

Athena was happy to see how much more relaxed the previous Gold Saints seemed.

Perhaps they've finally come to accept that she had made a truce with Shun. Or maybe it was because Shun wasn't there that they were more relaxed.

Kardia had nearlyed attacked Shun the moment they realized who he was when he had arrived and they had kept away from him the entire morning that he was there.

It wasn't until the present Gold Saints managed to talk them into it that they made the effort to go speak with Shun.

She had seen how relieved some of them had looked the second she told them that Shun was not there.

Maybe they were just going to speak to him to make her feel better or the current saints had convinced them to.

She didn't want to pressure them into accepting Shun. She wanted them to accept him on their own will.

"Miss Athena, is something troubling you?" someone asked.

The young goddess looked up to see that all of the saints eyes were on her.

"Is something wrong?" Mu asked.

"Actually, I have a question for my previous Gold Saints." Athena replied. "Just why did those few of you agree to speak with Shun?"

"Well...our replacements have managed to convince us that Alone's incarnation may not be as we originally thought or believed. They convinced us that if we just talked with him that we would see for ourselves that he is trustworthy. The same as they have seen him all this time even after all of the changes that have happened to him." Asmita answered.

"I see." Athena said. "Were you just going to do that because it was requested of you or because you wanted to see it for yourselves?"

"For ourselves." came the answers.

Athena lightly smiled.

"I'm glad that all of you have decided to give Shun a chance." she said.

"We can certainly hope that everything we've heard is true." Kardia exclaimed.

"It would be nice to know that you are completely safe in this time Lady Athena." Degel added.

Athena smiled once more.

"On another note, how have all of you been handling the present time?"

"It's so confusing!"

"How is such technology possible?"

"I'm not sure I could ever get use to such things!"

"How can any of you understand these things?"

Athena and the Bronze Saints started to laugh at the expressions the previous Gold Saints had. They were the exact same as the current Gold Saints when they had first left Sanctuary and came to Japan.

"Well, since it seems to be so confusing for everyone, how about we just head to Sanctuary early and spend the rest of the day there?" Athena suggested.

"You're too kind Athena!" all of the Gold Saints declared.

.

.

.

(A/N: _Thank you so much everyone for giving me 776 hits on this story alone. I didn't expect this story to do so well. Hope to see more readers and reviews._)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: MimiYamatoForever

The trip to Sanctuary was sure an interesting one. By far it was probably the most interesting thing Athena had ever seen.

Kardia literally had to be carried onto the private jet since he refused to get onto such a strange looking contraption. The moment was still fresh in everyone's minds.

[_**flashback**_]

_"I'm not getting on that thing!" Kardia yelled._

_"How else do you want to get to Sanctuary? Walk?" Seiya demanded as a few of the other previous Gold Saints carefully explored the strange transportation system._

_"Yell all you want Tenma! I'm not getting on it!" Kardia shouted._

_"Kardia, be careful with your stress level. Remember your heart!" Degel warned._

_"My heart is just fine Degel!"_

_"Is not!" Seiya replied._

_"Is too!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Enough already." Camus declared and cast a light frost to cover Kardia's feet and hands._

_The blue haired Scorpio saint had started shivering and felt his hands and feet go numb, causing him to fall onto his knees._

_"A method I use at times." Degel said to Camus with a small smirk._

_"If it works keep doing it." Aldebaran declared picking up Kardia in his arms and started boarding the jet._

_"Unhand me right now! I said I'm not going on this machine! I swear that my nail will pierce your hearts once I am able to move again!"_

_"Better keep him numb then. He usually keeps a death threat." Degel said as he followed Camus onto the jet._

[_**End flashback**_]

The previous Gold Saints had been filled with amazement when they climbed onto the jet. They had never seen anything like it before and they weren't sure to believe the claims of the Bronze Saints saying that the object could fly through the air.

They sat on the chairs and right away felt strange to be sitting on leather upholstery. It took a few minutes for the four Bronze Saints to show them how the seat belts work and how they keep the passengers safe.

The second the jet started moving the saints started to get nervous but were assured by the current Gold Saints that there wasn't anything to fear.

Manigoldo had kept his face in the window the entire time the private jet had started to move faster and start getting higher. He was in pure shock when he saw the clouds starting to pass by outside the window and the sky was right in his face.

"We're...we're in the sky!" he declared. Most of the previous Gold Saints looked out the other windows and saw that he was speaking the truth.

"I don't believe it." Aspros declared.

"Who would have thought such a thing was possible?" El Cid stated.

Shiryu turned to Regulus who was looking a little pale.

"Are you alright Regulus?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little nauseated." the previous Leo saint admitted.

"Could be because it's your first time on a jet." Shiryu suggested and stood. "I'll get you something to settle your stomach."

"You're too kind Shiryu." Regulus stated as the dragon walked off.

Seiya watched as his past friends looked out the windows to see the large fluffy clouds were passing before their eyes and the sky seemed so close that they could touch it. They really seemed to be enjoying that they were able to fly.

"Looks like they're taking flying better than you are Milo." Seiya declared.

"With the exception of Kardia." Milo replied.

"Guess fear of heights is something all Scorpio saints share." Hyoga stated.

"I am not scared of heights." Milo stated trying to keep calm. "I'm just not use to your modern outside world and how it works."

"Sure." Seiya replied sarcastically.

"Just you wait until we arrive in Sanctuary." Milo muttered getting up and moving to sit with Kardia who still had a sour look on his face as the feeling in his limbs was just now returning but his hands were still restrained by the seat belt.

"They annoy you as well?" Kardia asked.

"Every hour of every day." Milo answered.

[_**Sanctuary**_]

Needless to say that the previous Gold Saints were relieved when they touched solid ground again.

Regulus nearly jumped out of the jet since he ready to get off from being in the air for so long and he instantly felt better once he was on the ground.

Everyone left the jet and the previous Gold Saints marveled at the city they were now in. They knew that it was most likely the same little village where Albifica had battled against Minos but it seemed to have grown over the years.

There were more people around but they were glad to see that it looked as though time here was slower than the city they had arrived in.

They started making their way through the city while admiring the changes but savoring how simple things still were.

Albifica spotted the flower shop where he had met Agatha on one of his walks through the village. The sweet and caring flower girl was no longer around but he somehow felt like she would arrive at any moment.

Finally the grounds to Sanctuary appeared as the palace started to appear over the cliffs. The revived Gold Saints had to hold themselves back from running ahead to see if their old home was still the same after all this time.

Step by step they were getting closer to the Sanctuary and the excitement was growing more and more inside them. Soon they were past the first gate that lead into Sanctuary and once they were clear of the smaller hills, the previous Gold Saints felt like as if they were back in their own time again.

The lands, the temples, the palace...everything was still the same. Sanctuary hadn't changed a bit. Except for all of the new saints and soldiers of course.

"It's like we're back home." Rasgado declared looking around and noticed that a few passing soldiers had noticed them but kept walking.

"Things haven't changed a bit!" Manigoldo declared happily.

"No kidding." Regulus agreed.

"Would all of you like to go see Shion?" Athena asked. "I'm sure it'll give him a good scare."

"And a heart attack." Milo added.

"Shion?" the previous saints repeated.

"He's still here?"

"He's alive?"

Dohko lightly chuckled at his friends reactions to hearing that Shion was here in Sanctuary.

"Yes, Shion is still here in this time." he started to explain as they started to head for the stairs leading to the twelve temples. "Like me, Miss Athena gave him the gift of Youth. He and I have lived for the past two hundred years. I haven't been in Sanctuary half that time but he certainly has."

"That's what happens when you're the pope." Seiya said with a shrug.

"Shion is the pope of Sanctuary?"

"It's getting creepier every time they do that." Hyoga muttered to Shiryu.

"They've had a lot of surprises and you know that it's not going to end here." Shiryu replied.

"Shion is the pope of Sanctuary and he's a very great and gifted leader." Dohko continued to answer his friend's questions. "He is very highly respected by all of the saints and people in Sanctuary. The people in the nearby villages adore him and practically worship the ground he walks on."

"Don't worry, they don't actually do it." Aiolos assured.

"But, I thought that the pope always stayed in Sanctuary." Albifica said.

"A few things in Sanctuary have indeed changed. Saints can come and go when they please but only to the village and they only be gone for so long. The pope may do the same if he desires." Camus explained as they came to the Aries temple.

The long walk was still annoying to the Bronze Saints since they always remembered the first time they had gone through all twelve houses of the zodiac.

Passing through their former temples, the previous Gold Saints felt at peace knowing that those hadn't changed. Furniture may be different or rearranged but they were still the same and they praised the current saints for taking such good care of the temples.

Taking a secret path to get past the field of poisonous roses, the group of saints and their goddess found themselves at the entrance of the grand Sanctuary palace.

They walked inside and started making their way to the throne room. As they walked, the previous saints spotted a few paintings on the wall of all the previous Gold Saints in front of Athena's statue. There were paintings of the saints before them going back for centuries.

Finally, they spotted their portrait and they were honored to see that Athena's previous incarnation, Sasha, was in the painting as well. After their painting was the one of the current Gold Saints. Their painting also had Athena in it but the Bronze Saints were in it as well.

They hadn't failed to notice that the boy Shun was in the painting as well wearing his Andromeda cloth.

Degel noticed that he looked the same from the first photo he saw of him.

_The stories Camus and Milo have told us must be true for the Bronze Saints to be in the painting with the Gold Saints and Athena._ Degel thought.

The ice saint came back to reality when he heard the sound of doors opening. Ikki and Shiryu had opened doors to the throne room and they were walking inside where they easily spotted a man dressed in the pope's robes with his back to them looking over a scroll in his hands.

"Hello Pope Shion." Athena greeted getting the man's attention.

"Hello Lady Athena. You've returned early." Shion replied bowing to the goddess.

"Well, I thought the friends we haven't seen in a while would like to see Sanctuary again."

"Friends?"

The Bronze and previous Gold Saints stepped to the side and Shion cast his eyes to the people who had stood behind them.

The eyes of the former Aries saint went wide and he looked in utter surprise to see his past friends standing there in person.

"Hello Shion." Sisyphus greeted walking over.

"I can't believe all of you are actually here." Shion exclaimed hugging and shaking hands with his friends.

"I can't believe that you're the pope of Sanctuary." Manigoldo declared. "I knew that you would by high and mighty one day but I didn't think something like this would happen."

"There are many surprises in life Manigoldo." Shion stated with a smirk.

"The outside world of the Bronze Saints is enough." the previous cancer saint declared. "I'd rather stay here in Sanctuary where things make sense to me."

"That's why _I_ don't leave past the villages." Shion replied as everyone laughed.

[][][]

Albifica picked one of the red roses from the field and took in its aroma. Despite it being a poisonous rose it still had its natural sweet scent.

He and Aphrodite were looking over the flowers and tending the great garden.

"The roses have gotten much more beautiful since I last saw them." Albifica declared. "You've done an amazing job Aphrodite."

"Thank you." The current Pisces said with a smile. "Because of the events of the previous war, I've been allowed to add a few things to make the garden both deadlier and more beautiful for false alarm."

The current Pisces went to the side of the cliff where a pipe was located and pulled a string.

Albifica heard something being lifted but wasn't able to see it. He didn't have to since he noticed water started spraying from two pipes from the sides of the rock walls. The water showered onto the roses giving them a generous amount of water.

"Has anyone made it past your roses?" Albifica asked.

"Seiya has been the only one with help from his mentor." Aphrodite answered. "Other than him no one else has made it past the roses."

The previous Pisces gazed at the roses as the water seemed to glitter onto them.

Being around these deadly roses is what granted him the ability to be immune to all poison but at a price. Because he had been around the roses so much his very blood had become poisonous.

Out of fear of harming others, he kept his distance from whoever crossed his path. He knew that many people believed him to have been vain or cold at heart but he knew of others who had somehow learned his secret and still thought kindly of him for having a kind heart.

"Do you think Sanctuary has changed at all?" Aphrodite asked cutting a few roses and handing them to his counterpart.

"Actually, not really." Albifica answered clipping the leaves from the roses and placing them in a blue vase. "It almost looks exactly the same as before. There are a few new things or some things have been removed but it still looks and feels like home."

"That's good to hear." Aphrodite claimed handing him a few more roses. "Miss Athena tries to keep Sanctuary looking the same so that when she is reborn again she will remember the saints who have been here before. That's also why she has the paintings of the saints made."

"It is a nice way to remember all of the past saints." Albifica said.

"It is but I don't think the palace artist captured our beauty enough." Aphrodite declared making Albifica laugh.

[][][]

Degel was very glad to see that there were still books that he had owned in the small den of the Aquarius temple. Many more books had been added either by Camus or other saints that had lived in this temple before him.

"I'm glad to know that there is another scholar among the Gold Saints." Degel declared.

"I may be the only one." Camus stated. "No one else really likes to read. Mu, Shaka and Aiolos are naturally intelligent men but the rest tend to learn as they go. I do try to teach Hyoga to read in order to increase his intelligence and sharpen his mind. He's a bright boy and he enjoys reading the books I give him to study."

"Do you believe that he will one day become the next Aquarius saint?" Degel asked.

"I believe it very much." Camus answered as they headed out into the living room. "He and the other Bronze saints have nearly mastered the ultimate cosmo in order to be recognized as future Gold Saints."

"I can tell that they will make an interesting group of saints." Degel said as they went to sit on the couch.

The second they sat down, a disgusting farting noise came from cushions they sat on. Right away, the two jumped up and Camus right away spotted the source of the noise right as laughter was heard.

Camus picked up the whoopee cushion and both he and Degel looked toward the entrance of the temple to see both Scorpio saints and both Cancer saints doubling over or holding their sides from the great laughter.

"You've just wore out your final warning!" Camus declared throwing the toy to the ground. With great speed he and Degel chased after the four blue haired saints who instantly stopped their laughter and started to high tail it away from the two.

Unfortunately for the four of them, Camus and Degel started to try to freeze them in place with beams of ice while they shouted that the four had played their last pranks.

[][][]

Sisyphus and Aiolos had side stepped the six Gold Saints who rushed through the temple.

Milo, Kardia, DeathMask and Manigoldo both looked like they had seen the ghost of their worst nightmares come to life and shortly after they had run by Camus and Degel passed through with angry looks and ice attacks ready to use.

The two archers watched from the front of the temple as the six made their way down the stairs toward the Capricorn temple.

The two Sagittarius saints watched in horror as Shura and El Cid walked out the back of the temple to see what the commotion was about and were roughly tackled down by the four saints who were running for their lives.

"Never a boring moment." Aiolos declared watching as now the two Scorpio and Cancer saints ran from both the Aquarius and Capricorn saints.

"Not with this kind of entertainment." Sisyphus declared. "But Kardia was always doing this kind of thing with Degel."

"The same with Milo to Camus." Aiolos replied as they sat on the steps. "But I guess best friends will do that to each other."

Sisyphus chuckled knowing very well that Aiolos was right. He had heard about every prank that Kardia had played on Degel and he usually ended up being half frozen when he was caught by the ice saint.

He was a little surprised that Degel kept giving Kardia his heart treatment after all of the pranks that could have stopped his. But Degel wasn't the kind of person to do something like no matter how many times his soul was nearly scared out of him.

But Sisyphus was glad to see his friends like this. It was their own way of showing that they care. He just hoped that they didn't care _this_ much for him.

.

.

.

(A/N: _The last paragraph is suppose to be in the joking kind of way. Just to let you know incase anyone thought is was suppose to be serious. Thank you everyone for making this story one of best ever. All of you have my love._)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: MimiYamatoForever

Degel, Camus, Shura and El Cid got their revenge on Milo, Kardia, DeathMask and Manigoldo. The four pranksters vowed they wouldn't prank their friends again for the rest of the day.

Both Aquarius and Capricorn saints had returned to their temples to relax and speak to their counterparts.

The two Sagittarius saints had made their way to the palace where Shion and Dohko currently were. The two archers found their friends talking in the throne room.

"I swear it's like you two should be twins." Shion declared seeing the two walk in.

The two archers chuckled as they bowed to the pope.

"The age difference may be a little confusing if anyone asks about it though." Sisyphus declared.

"As always, you've got good point Sisyphus." Shion replied with a smirk.

"Where's Athena?" Aiolos asked.

"Resting in her chambers. The flight must have exhausted her a little." Dohko answered.

"I guess flying has different affects on people." Sisyphus stated. "Regulus looked ready to see his lunch again on the way here."

"Well, not all saints have wings on their cloths that allow them to fly." Dohko said.

The two archers looked to the side.

"Just because our cloths have wings doesn't mean that we can actually fly." Sisyphus declared.

"Then why would I see a gold angel flying over the lands every so often?" Dohko asked knowingly.

Sisyphus huffed and turned his attention away from the grinning Libra saint and chuckling former Aries saint.

[][][]

Aioria and Regulus had decided to get some training in since it was still early in the afternoon. Needless to say that everyone they ran into went into shock when they saw the two. Some had even asked if Aioria had a long lost twin no one knew about until now.

Aioria had just explained that Regulus was a friend who was visiting for a while with Athena's permission.

"I've heard from Shion that you were a great combat specialist. Respected among the Gold Saints even. Is that true?" Aioria asked.

Regulus lightly blushed before regaining his composer.

"Well, I was given that title by a few of the Gold Saints and I guess they did respect me for mastering so many skills. Especially since I was the youngest of them." Regulus answered. "Is it the same situation for you?"

"Not exactly." Aioria answered. "My past was actually a little complicated. But the short version is that I eventually got my chance to be the Leo saint and I've done everything I could to hold that honor."

"What's what Sisyphus taught me when I was training to become the Leo saint." Regulus said.

"And Aiolos to me." Aioria added.

"What's it like having an older brother? I never had a sibling. Sisyphus was the closest person I ever had to an older brother."

"Aiolos is, in my opinion, the greatest older brother in the world." Aioria said. "He's raised me since I was young and taught me what I know about being a Gold Saint. He's always looked out for me when I needed him. But he's not the only one who's done that with his little brother. Phoenix Ikki is exactly like that with his brother even though he's a God now."

"I'm still amazed that one of Athena's saint turned out to be the reincarnation of the emperor of the Underworld." Regulus said crossing his arms in thought.

"Believe me, it took all of us by surprise to find that out. But it was Ikki who had taken it the hardest. Like Aiolos had done with me, Ikki had raised and protected Shun since the day he was born. I guess when an older brother does that it's hard to let their little brother go no matter how old they are or what their status is." Aioria guessed.

Regulus smiled as they made their way into the arena were several small groups of saints were already working on a few combat skills.

Everything was exactly the same as when he was here last. Granted that two hundred some years had affected the appearance of the arena but it was still the same regardless.

[_**Cancer temple**_]

"That is the last time I agree to pull a prank with Kardia and Milo." Manigoldo declared flopping down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his body.

"No kidding." DeathMask agreed wrapped in a blanket of his own. Personally, DeathMask thought that he and Manigoldo got the lighter punishment.

Milo and Kardia had nearly been cut into pieces by Shura and El Cid. Luckily the two scorpions managed to get away with just a few cuts and scratches. The four pranking saints had returned to their temples to lick their wounds.

The two crab saints would be recovering from light frostbite for a while so they decided to just relax for a few hours.

"Do you normally help Milo in his quest to annoy others?" Manigoldo asked.

"Sometimes but not often." DeathMask answered. "After today I don't think I'll be helping him anymore."

"I'm glad that the temples are still the same. A little different looking but still the same."

"Actually, nearly all of the temples were remodled after the last war. The Virgo temple had been completely destroyed so even though it looks the same from the outside it's a little different inside. I'm sure Asmita will have a time figuring it out."

"I'm sure he will." Manigoldo agreed. "Although sometimes I think he's hiding how smart he really is. I still think that he's smarter than Degel. Sneakier at least."

"I think the same of Shaka when I compare him to Camus. He always seems to know more than what he lets on." DeathMask stated. "They're the ones we should keep an eye on."

"It's always the quiet ones who are the first to snap." Manigoldo stated.

"That's why I usually keep to myself in the temple." DeathMask said. "They call me the crazy one but I'm not the only one who's got means of torture. I mean, Milo uses that nail of his to drive people insane."

"And Albifica uses his Bloody Roses to slowly drain the life out of people." Manigoldo added.

"Shaka uses illusions and Ikki uses mental powers to make people see their worse fears..."

"Regulus and Sisyphus use atomic attacks of all things..."

"Shura and El Cid can literally sever people with their own hands..."

"Rasgado and Aldebaran can crush vistims with one hand..."

"And people say that we're insane." the two declared at the same time.

[][][]

El Cid marvled at the statue that Shura had in his temple of Athena giving the warrior the Excalibur sword. He had quickly learned that Shura was nearly as loyal to Athena as he was.

Perhaps it was just something that all the Capricorn saints tried to pride themselves in.

"It's a marvelous statue." El Cid declared.

"Thank you. I try to polish it at least once or twice a week. I hate when it gets dusty or dirty." Shura replied.

"Naturally. I wouldn't want to let any relic of Athena be ruined by dust or any other matter." El Cid agreed.

"Of course. That's why I keep this room in particular restricted." Shura said putting some polish on a white rag and started to clean the statue. "I let very few people in here and I'm always with them to make sure that they don't ruin the statue."

"I would do the same." El Cid declared grabbing a second rag to help polish the statue. "Has Athena seen the statue?"

"Several times." Shura answered. "She's the only one who can come in here without my permission. That's why I always try to have the statue clean. I think it would be incredibly disrespectful if she came in and saw her statue covered with dust."

"We should make it extra clean then." El Cid declared.

"Agreed." Shura replied and they both started to polish the statue as best they could. They cleaned the surfaces and even got into the small waves if the statue clothing. Still they continued to clean until it was near the point of almost giving off a glow.

"I guess the fruits of labor do pay off." a voice said.

The two tired Capricorn saints looked over and saw Mu standing in the doorway wearing his regular clothing.

"Mu, it's you." Shura exclaimed inviting the Aries saint in.

"I can easily say that this is by far the best that I've ever seen the statue of Athena look." Mu declared.

"Yeah well you know." Shura said waving a hand carelessly. "Anyway, what brings you here Mu?"

"Miss Athena asked me to deliver a message." Mu answered and blinked in surprise at how quickly the two Capricorn saints jumped up to their feet.

"What does she need?" the two asked together.

"She just asks everyone to gather before her statue so that a group portrait can be done." Mu answered.

"A group picture?"

"Yes, she wishes to capture the moment of the past and previous saints together since this may be the best chance." Mu said.

"We'll be there." El Cid declared.

"Very well. I'll be on my way." Mu said waving to the two as he left.

"I think a group painting would be a good idea." El Cid said.

"Actually, the paintings are rarely done." Shura admitted.

"Then how will the portrait be done?"

"With a device the Bronze Saints showed us when we had first gone into their crazy world. A thing called a camera. It's a small box with a button and screen on it. If something holds still in front of it and the button is pressed it's almost like an instant painting done in seconds. The only bad side is that there's a blinding flash. It doesn't last but it does make you see spots afterwards. Aioria thought he had gone blind the first time he saw one since he held it the wrong way."

"Why couldn't things stay simple?" El Cid asked.

"I often ask that myself." Shura admitted as they left the room with the statue.

[][][]

Shiryu and Hyoga were in the throne room checking the camera that was going to used for the picture of the Gold Saints. They wanted to make sure that it would be in perfect working condition for one of the rarest pictures to ever be taken in Sanctuary.

The two saints knew that the previous Gold Saints were going to get so confused when they saw the item and they would also be on guard when the flash would go off.

It was going to be hilarious for them to watch.

Deciding to test the camera, Shiryu stood for a picture. Hyoga snapped the shot of his friend right as the two Virgo saints walked in.

"What was that noise?" Asmita asked.

"The device that's going to take our portrait." Shaka answered rubbing his eyes having seen the flash. "It makes that little clicking noise and it gives off a blinding light when the picture is done."

"Sorry about that Shaka. Didn't know you guys were gonna walk in." Hyoga said checking the camera screen to see how well the picture came out.

He held back a laugh when he saw Shaka's eyes bulging from the surprise of the flash. He decided that he was going to keep it and put it in the secret album that he and the other Bronze Saints were making. It was just a collection of the Gold Saints at their funniest.

Naturally none of the Gold Saints knew about the secret album and it was going to be kept secret until the book was filled with hilarious pictures.

Shiryu looked over Hyoga's shoulder to see his picture and the surprised Virgo saints.

"I'd say it's working just fine." he stated.

"Yep." Hyoga agreed.

"You young Bronze Saints will continue to both amaze and confuse me." Asmita declared.

Shiryu and Hyoga both chuckled having heard that line many times before from the current Gold Saints.

They knew that the Gold Saints were confused by some of the outside world things they do but at the same time they thought it was humerous.

Sometimes the Bronze Saints would do things on purpose in front of the Gold Saints to see their confusion.

"Where's Pope Shion?" Shaka asked.

"Last we heard he and Dohko went to throw Aiolos and Sisyphus off a cliff to see if they really could fly in their cloths in order to prove a point." Shiryu answered casually like it was something that happened all the time.

Shaka and Asmita seemed a little surprised at the Dragon's answer and calm attitude.

"Why would they do that?" Asmita asked.

"Something Dohko said he saw back in the old days. He claims he saw Sisyphus flying over Sanctuary in his Sagittarius cloth but Sisyphus is claiming Dohko was seeing things or he may have dreamt it. So Dohko and Shion dragged the two over to the cliffs to see who was right." Hyoga explained turning the camera off.

"You two aren't joking are you?" Shaka asked.

"If we didn't have to check this camera then we would be out there watching. Seiya's there with them right now to see what happens." Shiryu declared.

The two Virgo saints remained quiet before suddenly rushing out of the room.

"They don't believe us do they?" Shiryu asked.

"I'm guessing they're heading to the cliffs to determine if we are or not." Hyoga stated.

"You catch a good picture of them when the camera went off?"

"Natrually and it's going in the album." Hyoga answered with an evil smirk.

[][][]

With the last hour coming to an end Shiryu and Hyoga were getting the scenery set for the picture.

Athena was ready and waiting for her saints to appear for the picture. This photo was something she was really looking forward to. She had spent the past hour and a half getting herself ready for it and was now acting as a focus object for the camera Hyoga and Shiryu were trying to get perfectly focused.

She sat on her throne and watched as two of her strongest saints fussed over which lens was better suited for the picture. She chuckled a bit at their actions. They obviously wanted to have this picture taken perfectly.

After all, when would the next chance for a photo like this come up?

"Alright, it's perfect." Hyoga announced looking through the lens that was focused on the war goddess.

"Great. Thank you both for helping get everything ready." Athena said standing.

"Our pleasure Athena." Shiryu said.

"Everyone should be arriving soon. Is there a certain order that you want the Gold Saints to be in?" Hyoga asked.

"I don't really have an order in mind but I would like for them to be kind of mirroring their counterparts or standing next to each other." Athena answered.

"We can figure something out before the picture has to be taken." Shiryu said.

"Thank you both." Athena said once more before the doors opened. The three watched as the Capricorn, Aquarius and Sagittarius saints walked in. The current Gold Saints were wearing their gold cloths while the previous saints were dressed nicely in some of their counter parts clothing.

"Aiolos. Sisyphus. How did the flying lesson go?" Hyoga asked with a grin.

"Mention it again and I'll clip your wings swan." Sisyphus warned before a chuckling was heard.

"Let's just say that some points are meant to not be proven Hyoga." Dohko said walking in with Shion and Mu. Shion was dressed in his best pope robe and Mu was in his Aries cloth.

"So I guess you were right after all huh Master?" Shiryu asked.

"Do I need to clip your wings too dragon?" Sisyphus demanded.

Both Shiryu and Hyoga kept quiet after that warning.

Dohko and Shion both chuckled. Their point had been proven and that was all they needed to know. Sure Aiolos and Sisyphus were a little sore about it but they would get over it soon enough.

Athena smiled at her saints. It was both humerous and relieving to see them like this.

Hyoga and Shiryu started to get everyone in the right places as the rest of the saints started to arrive. They arranged counterparts to stand next to each other as they sat in two rows in the order of the zodiac.

Seiya and Ikki had arrived on time to see the arrangement taking place and to see Hyoga in his professional mode that they tried to avoid when they could. The swan could get easily aggrivated when he was like this.

Luckily it was easy to arrange the Gold Saints and it was easy to explain to the previous ones that there was going to be a quick flash of light and that nothing would happen after that.

With Athena sitting on her throne and the saints sitting before her the picture was ready to take.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Hyoga asked at the camera.

"Take the picture already!" Milo shouted.

"Hey, I'll make you wait longer!" Hyoga replied and focused the camera to have everyone in the shot perfectly focused. "Alright everyone. Smile."

[][][]

"You're hilarious when you get all professional." Seiya said as he and his friends walked down to Athens to have the pictures developed.

"I get cranky. I'll admit that." Hyoga replied.

"About time." Shiryu declared and laughed when he got a light punch to the arm.

"Whatever." Hyoga said. "At least I managed to get a few pictures to add to our secret album."

"Seriously?" Seiya asked excitedly.

"Yep." Hyoga answered. "I got an awesome shot of Shaka and I got a few more before Shiryu and I had gone to get the camera set for the group picture. Like the incident that happened earlier."

"Yeah, appearantly Milo, Kardia, DeathMask and Manigoldo did something to tick off Camus, Degel, Shura and El Cid cause we got some shots of them running for their lives." Shiryu added.

"Nice." Seiya mused.

"These last few pictures of them should completely fill the album." Hyoga noted.

"I say we make a slideshow to show everyone our amazing pictures." Seiya declared.

"Should we?" Hyoga asked.

"I think so. Give all of the Gold Saints further reason to think we're a bunch of trouble makers."

"Alright then." Hyoga agreed.

"Let's get going then. It takes forever to get slidshots." Seiya declared and rushed off with the other two following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By: MimiYamatoForever

Rasgado blinked a few times more to try to make the spots in his eyes go away but to no avail.

"Those spots will go away after a while." Aldebaran stated seeing his counter parts struggle.

"I never knew light could be so blinding." Rasgado replied giving up on the spots.

"I thought the same thing but after a while you, somewhat, get use to it." Aldebaran said.

"I'm not sure I ever could but let's get onto another topic." Rasgado said. "Do you have any deciples?"

"No." Aldebaran answered sadly. "Very few of us have a deciple to train and live with them. Aiolos has Seiya, Camus has Hyoga, Dohko has Shiryu, Aioria has Ikki and Shaka would have gotten Shun if fate would have allowed it."

"So that little one would have been the next Virgo saint huh?" Rasgado asked as they sat on the front steps of the Taurus temple.

"Yes and Shaka was very upset when he learned that Shun would never get to be his pupil. He has other pupils who are ready to train under him and hopefully take the position of Virgo saint but he hasn't really given it any thought since we learned Shun would no longer be a saint for Athena."

"How depressing." Rasgado stated.

"Especially for Shaka. He had kept to himself in his temple for nearly a week before Aiolos manage to talk him into getting out of the temple for a while saying that depression wouldn't bring Shun back as a saint."

"He's the voice of reason just like Sisyphus." Rasgado chuckled. "I really think they may be related somehow besides both being the Sagittarius saints."

Aldebaran chuckled in agreement. Of all the Gold Saints, Aiolos and Sisyphus held the closest resemblance and personality to each other that they most likely could pass for twins if they ever took that chance. Hopefully they would before the twenty four hours were over.

[_**Virgo temple**_]

"I knew that Sisyphus could fly in his cloth but I didn't know Aiolos could." Asmita said as they sat at a table to have a light meal.

"I don't think Aiolos did either. Luckily he figured that out before he hit the ground." Shaka stated placing a tray of snacks on the table and sitting down. "Otherwise, we would have to call Shun to revive Aiolos again."

"But this tells the rest of us one thing." Asmita declared.

"What's that?"

"That we need to watch ourselves around Shion and Dohko."

Shaka laughed realizing that Asmita may have a point about the two oldest in Sanctuary. They were willing to go as far as throwing Aiolos and Sisyphus off the cliffs in order to prove something that happened over two hundred years ago.

What else would they do if it were any of the other saints?

[_**Palace**_]

Mu was sitting outside on the front palace steps with Milo and Kardia when they spotted Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga rushing up the stairs.

"Where'd you three go?" Milo asked.

"Get the pictures developed." Hyoga panted.

"We're not afraid to go into the modern world." Seiya added eqaually out of breath.

"Hey, don't forget what happened the last time the three of you challenged me." Milo said with a grin.

"Yeah, you let your challenger off the hook." Hyoga declared as they rushed by.

"They're spirited." Kardia declared once the young saints were inside.

"Very." Mu answered. "They don't back down from challenges and they're not afraid to even stand up to the Gold Saints."

"I think it's getting to their heads though." Milo stated making the other two laugh.

[][][]

In the throne room, Athena was smiling happily at the group picture that Seiya handed to her.

"We can have his resized so that it'll be bigger and we can place it with the other pictures." Shiryu offered.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Athena agreed.

"In the mean time, since the hours are nearly halfway through, we'd like to ask for your permission to show a slideshow." Seiya said holding up a box of slideshow pictures.

"Where did you get these?" Athena asked looking at one with the light and laughed at what she saw.

"We took these in secret and none of them know about it." Hyoga answered.

"We just wanted to give them a farther reason to think we're just a bunch of no good hoodlems." Seiya added.

Athena chuckled and nodded.

"You can show them in here if you wish. I would like to see their reactions to some of these."

"Alright. We can set a screen up and have them in here before dinner. I'm sure some of them will want to poison our food once they see the pictures." Shiryu declared.

[][][]

"What are you up to now?" Milo demanded as they walked into the room where they spotted chairs lined up before Athena's throne and a white screen set up not too far away with a machine between the chairs and Athena.

"Just sit down!" Hyoga replied.

"We've got a surprise for all of you." Shiryu added.

"All of you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Kardia asked as they took the first available seats.

"Just what until you see what this is about." Seiya replied with an evil grin as the others started to arrive and take their seats.

"Lights."

The lights went out and the curtains were closed.

Hyoga clicked the projector and a photo appeared on the white screen. It was the group picture they had taken just a few hours ago.

"I look hideous!" Aphrodite declared.

"Don't start!" Many of them shouted.

"Moving on." Seiya said and Hyoga clicked to the next photo.

Now on the screen was a picture of Milo who was marking a sleeping Airoia's face with a black marker.

"I knew it was you Milo!" the Leo shouted angrily as he jumped from his seat.

Milo smiled nervously as the others laughed.

"Aioria calm down." Aiolos advised and then gasped when he saw the next picture.

It was taken earlier during the 'flight lesson'. The picture was of Aiolos in his Sagittarius cloth being pushed off the cliff side by Dohko with Sisyphus trying to reach him before he went over.

"What was that about?" Shura asked as Dohko and Shion laughed.

"Something that I'm going to kill three Bronze Saints for!" Sisyphus declared turning in his chair only to be held back by Aiolos and Aioria.

"Do it later." Shiryu said. "There's still more pictures."

Sisyphus sat down and watched as another picture appeared on the screen. He recognized it to be when the two Scorpio and Cancer saints were running from the Aquarius and Capricorn saints.

"Just where did these come from anyway?" DeathMask demanded facing the Bronze Saints who only shrugged in unison.

For nearly twenty minutes photos went by. Many of them were embarrassing, some were thought to not have existed and some could have been used as serious blackmail.

Mu getting a pie in his face on April Fools Day, Aldebaran jumping at the sight of Shura wearing a mask, Saga and Kanon handcuffed to each other by Aphrodite who had thrown the key into his roses, Milo shoving Aiolos' face in a birthday cake, Milo's feet frozen to the ground by Camus, Aphrodite with an avacado mask on his face, Aioria sneaking a stuffed toy crab under DeathMask's arm while he was sleeping, Saga pointing to a KICK ME sign that was taped to Aiolos' back, Mu levitating Milo's pet scorpions in the air with the saint trying to reach for them, Aldebaran putting salt in Dohko's tea, Shaka with his eyes wide from when he and Asmita had walked in during the camera testing and then one that made all of them smile knowing who had taken the picture.

It was the last photo taken by Shun when he was still a saint. It was of Camus with a full smile on his face from laughter.

For once, Camus wasn't angered by something involving him that was done without his knowledge. It could have been because it was the last thing from Shun they had left.

Then the pictures started to invovle the past saints more.

Sisyphus having broken the window in the training room was the first to be shown.

"I knew it!" El Cid declared lightly glaring at his friend who shrugged with a small smile.

The next picture was of Kanon and Defteros leaning out of a second story window to throw water balloons down onto Saga and Aspros followed by Kardia having his little ice cream episode, Regulus up close to a TV trying to figure out how it worked, Aldebaran carrying Kardia onto the jet then being strapped down, Manigoldo getting soda sprayed in his face with Seiya laughing next to him, Asmita's hair braided by Shiryu when he was taking a short nap, someone placing pink bunny ears from a costume on Degel and Albifica getting a makeover from Aphrodite.

The last photo to be shown was of Aphrodite without any make-up on and then the slideshow was over.

"Let's see, three sneaky Bronze Saints who have blackmail pictures on all of us." Milo said standing with Kardia.

"I say we trap them in the cave and let the water finish them!" DeathMask declared. Most of the Gold Saints were ready to carry out this task only to see that Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu were missing along with the slideshow pictures.

"Where did they...?"

"They are learning lightspeed sooner than we realized." Mu stated with a smirk having not been affected by the photos like the others.

"Still, we're going to need to kill them or crush their hands so they can't take more pictures like that." Aphrodite stated hating that he had been seen without his make-up.

"They'll come back sooner or later and that's when we get them." Aioria stated getting a round of agreements from most of the saints.

"We're still going to need to keep a closer eye on them because of how they took these pictures without us realizing it." Shura declared as they began to put the chairs away.

"I hope none of you will actually place them in the cave or rip them apart." Athena said standing from her throne.

"Maybe not that far but we can certainly make them think we will." Milo said with a grin.

Athena smiled. She loved her saints and they way they were with each other. Sometimes she worried that they would carry out death threats they made to one another but she just had to remember that it was always the first statement when a prank was made.

She was sure that Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu were going to need to hide out for a while because of this slideshow.

Just as everything was put away, a messanger walked into the room and kneeled to Athena.

"My lady, Lord Shun has arrived and is on his way in." he said.

"Thank you." the goddess replied with a happy smile and dismissed the messanger.

"He's allowed inside Sanctuary?" El Cid asked surprised.

"Of course. After all, we are at peace and he was a saint at one time." Camus answered before footsteps were heard.

In walked Shun wearing the same black robe as before. The previous Gold Saints went into utter shock when they saw three certain people following the previous Andromeda saint.

Kardia nearly rushed forward but was held back by Milo.

"Rhadamanthys." he spat.

"Kardia, so nice to see you again." The Wyvern mocked holding four small gold chests in his hands.

"Hello Albifica." Minos greeted with a smirk. "I never thought we would meet again."

The previous Pieces only glared at the Griffon specter.

"Alright you two that's enough." Shun stated.

"Yes sire." The two replied bowing their heads.

"Shun, I'm glad you've come back." Athena said.

"Sorry that I was gone for so long." Shun replied. "The business I needed to take care of took longer than I thought. While I was in the Underworld, I had a few things made for the past saints."

At those words, the judges stepped forward and handed the previous saints a gold chest each.

The previous saints eyed the judges with untrusting looks and the same expressions were reflected back to them.

Regulus opened his chest and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Lying inside the chest on a red velvet cushion was a gold ring with the Leo symbol carved from his zodiac birthstone Onyx.

Seeing this, the others opened their chests and saw that the same gifts were made for them with their own zodiac birthstones.

Kardia looked at how beautiful his ring was. The gold was real, the beryl gem was shining nicely and he had to admit that it was one of the nicest gifts he ever recieved.

"What are these for?" El Cid asked marveling the ruby on his ring.

"I know what all of you are going to think by this but when I went back to the Underworld I had these specially made by an old friend of mine. The god of time. I asked him for a favor and he gladly obeyed. These rings have a great power. As long as you wear them for at least two hours a day you'll remain here in this time."

"Then...that means..." Shura stammered.

"That they will remain here in Sanctuary with all of you and Athena." Shun stated.


End file.
